hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Parchezzi III
Mark Parchezzi III is an albino clone superseding Mark Purayah II. He is the secondary antagonist of Hitman: Blood Money. He appears as a target in the mission Amendment XXV. Background Early life Mark Parchezzi III is part of The Franchise like Mark Purayah II and is thought to be a leader figure of the organization. He is 47's nearest rival. Parchezzi is the best clone that the Franchise could produce, possessing super enhanced abilities similar or maybe superior to that of 47's but he is also a class 2 clone like Mark Purayah II and therefore dies after only 18 months of reaching maturity, it is revealed that Parchezzi is haunted by this fact and seeks to find a better cloning program in order to permanently supresss the aging process. His main goal was to wipe out the International Contract Agency and kill Agent 47 then acquire a sample of his blood, which holds the key to suppressing his rapid aging. He presumably killed an ambassador, shown in a newspaper. The killer was simply described as "albino", so it could have been Mark I or Mark II. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' As explained by Agent Smith during the mission briefing of Amendment XXV, Parchezzi's last assassination target, which he received from the director of The Franchise Alexander Leland Cayne, was Tom Stewart, the President of the United States. Cayne's plan was to place the acting Vice President and loyal Franchise operative Daniel Morris, in the presidency in order to advance their agenda. Agent Smith, knowing this, hired 47 to eliminate Parchezzi and Morris. This assassination attempt was thwarted by 47 when he killed Morris, and then went after Parchezzi himself. The two first confronted each other in the Oval Office, at which time Parchezzi tried to play on 47's humanity by pointing out the similarities between them. 47 was unmoved by this, however, and Parchezzi fled to the roof of the White House, where he was gunned down by his rival. Afterwards, Parchezzi was blamed for Morris' assassination. Appearance Physical appearance Parchezzi's physical appearance is that of a caucasian albino male. Because of his albinism he has no pigment in his hair or skin. Facially, Parchezzi does not resemble 47. Parchezzi also sports his hair in a seemingly "marine" style of cut. In Hitman: Absolution, his 'ICA File' states his height as 187 cm (6 ft 1½ in).Hitman Absolution - Agent 47 ICA File (1:06-1:08) Abilities * Physical Enhancements: Mark Parchezzi III is the best clone that the Franchise could produce. He has been augmented to have increased physical & mental abilities, which are similar, if not superior to the likes of 47. He is also hypersensitive, hyperactive, adaptive and highly determined and focused, similar to his predecessor Mark Purayah II. He is encoded with nearly every skill of Mr. 47 and therefore is his rival. ** Heightened Strength: He has inhuman physical strength, exactly like 47. ** Heightened Speed: He was able to outrun Agent 47 and reach the roof of the White House much sooner than Agent 47, despite the fact that Agent 47 is inhumanly fast as well. ** Heightened Resilience: He is far more durable than 47 himself, being extremely resistant to damage from small firearms. ** Heightened Metabolism: He also has an enhanced metabolism & healing, similarly to Agent 47. ** Accelerated Aging: He was able to rapidly mature into an adult within a very short timespan. * Stealth Intuition / Impersonation: His stealth skills maybe superior to that of 47's as despite him being albino, he can easily blend in his mission surroundings without attracting even a fair amount of attention or suspicion. * Martial Artist: He is also incredibly skilled in combat & marksmanship, similarly to Agent 47. * Vast Resources: He also has a vast amount of resources at his disposal, primarily due to the highly influential connections, inexhaustible wealth and arsenal of advanced technology and other essential resources provided by the Franchise. Weaknesses * Heightened Mortality: Despite his augmented / extraordinary physical powers, he does have one powerful limitation, his own mortality via accelerated aging, which will kill him by aging him to dust within a span of possibly several years. * Obsession with Agent 47: He is obsessed with finding a way to physically become exactly like Agent 47, so as to greatly increase his lifespan & possibly become physically more powerful. Attire Parchezzi's style of dress appears to be a mockery of Agent 47, being a color reverse of 47's style. Parchezzi's clothing and accessories include: * White suit jacket * Black silk shirt * Black silk necktie * White dress slacks * White leather shoes with black soles * Round, wire-frame, red-tinted sunglasses * A gold collar clip * Black boxer briefs Additionally, his weapon of choice, the Custom 1911 has a reverse tone compared to Agent 47's Silverballers. While Agent 47 prefers to use his Silverballers, dual and suppressed; Parchezzi uses his 1911 single, unsuppressed and loaded with magnum ammunition. Gallery Parchezzi.jpg|Promotional Image of Mark Parchezzi III Promotion render for HBM.JPG|Concept render for Hitman: Blood Money. Ingame view of Mark P 3.jpg|Parchezzi III viewed via sniper scope. MarkParchezzi.JPG|Full body render of Parchezzi III. 59280527.jpg|Mark Parchezzi III as seen in the mission loading screen. albino_2.png|In-game image of Parchezzi III in the oval office. Parchezzi ICA file Hitman Absolution.PNG|In-game image from Hitman: Absolution of Mark Parchezzi III's ICA file. Trivia *He, like Agent 47, is a master of disguise, despite being an albino. *A skilled marksman, Parchezzi's weapon of choice is a Colt 1911A1 custom pistol. He is the only enemy in the game besides Alexander Leland Cayne who uses it. *Although it is a name, Mark is also a term when describing a series of models such as the term 'version'. Therefore, being the third model he is deemed 'Mark III'. *The body of the janitor that Parchezzi killed to obtain a disguise can be found in the bathroom near the Oval Office. If the body is found by the NPCs the rating will not be lowered, the guards however, may be alerted. *The name "Parchezzi" is also a slang word meaning "ripped off" or "copied", which is a reference to him being a clone. * He was mentioned during the Flatline mission, as a nurse talks with Greg Truman about a "strange albino doctor" whom he has never seen before. While his presence is mentioned by the nurse, he does not appear during the mission. *Parchezzi is the most durable enemy in Blood Money, able to withstand 10-12 bullets to the torso from the silverballers before dying. Almost all other characters in the game die after only 1 or 2 torso shots, with the only exceptions being Anthony Martinez, Maynard John, and to a lesser extent Alexander Leland Cayne. However, headshots kill Parchezzi instantly. *In one of the concept renders for Hitman: Blood Money when 47 and Mark are aiming pistols at each other, instead of Mark having a Custom 1911, he is shown with a Desert Eagle. This is also present in the trailers preceding the game release. *In newspaper, he is known as 'unknown person', thus his identity is still yet to be revealed to the public. *Despite being heavily featured in advertisements with his polarized suit, he is never seen in actual gameplay wearing it. The only exception is a small cutscene after the first mission. *As he is technically only 1-2 years old at the time of his assassination he is the youngest target in the entire series. References Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Albino Category:Characters